


Dean Takes Care of Sammy

by wincest_4life (malec_4ever)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, coda to 'Sacrifice', then goes completely AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/wincest_4life
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. My coda for the Season 8 finale. There are a few bad words, Dean does have a potty mouth after all.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to ffnet, May 21 - January 15, 2014 (chapters 1-3)

Hello everybody.

 **A/N1** : Still basking in THE Sam and Dean moment from the finale. Decided to write my first episode coda. Actually it just popped into my head and Agnes (my Muse) wouldn't shut the fudge up. Now she is quiet and looking quite smug. Bitch.

 **A/N2** : Usual warnings: anti-Castiel, anti-Kevin, brother touching of the non-sexual kind, potty language.

 **A/N3** : Thanks to google and supernaturalwiki. Thanks to YOU, my readers. Sam, Dean and the rest of the SPN characters do not belong to me, but if they did, YOU know which ones would be dead and which ones would still be alive.

Enjoy :)

**THEN**

Dean grabbed Sam and led him out of the church, leaving an almost human Crowley still chained in the chair. Right now, Dean doesn't care about anything but Sam. He half carried, half dragged Sam to the Impala, and Sam fell to the ground in pain. He gasped for air. Dean called for Castiel, but the angel either was unable to or refused to answer. Dean cursed, as always, the angel was never around when he was truly needed. Dean looked up at the sky and saw the angels falling. Sam also saw the falling angels and asked what was happening. Dean told him to save his breath. Right now, all that mattered was Sam.

**NOW**

The only thing on Dean's mind is getting Sam back to the Bunker. He wraps an arm around his brother's waist and gets Sam to his feet. Dean opens the back door of the Impala.

Sam screams, "No."

Dean looks at Sam as if he had lost his mind (again), "We need to get out of here."

Sam nods, "I want to sit in the front." The unspoken, 'with you', is reflected in Sam's eyes as he looks at his big brother.

As always, Dean gets the silent message as well as the spoken one, and closes the backdoor. He gently helps Sam around the car, as Sam holds on to Dean with his right hand and runs his left across the Impala.

Dean opens the passenger door and helps Sam inside. Sam clings to Dean's shirt as he sits down and Dean helps him get his legs inside.

Dean laughs, "You have to let go, Sammy. I'm not going to climb over you, to get into the driver's seat."

Sam whimpers, but his left hand reaches for the steering wheel, as his right, reluctantly, lets go of Dean's shirt. Dean closes the door gently and goes around the front of the Impala. Sam watches his progress around the car, while holding on tight to the steering wheel.

Dean gets to the driver's side and gets into the car. Sam lets go of the steering wheel and grabs Dean's sleeve.

Dean smiles at Sam, he gently removes Sam's hand from his sleeve and guides it to a belt loop. Sam grabs onto the belt loop with a sigh. Dean smiles, "Now I can drive us home."

Sam nods and relaxes against the door. Dean starts the Impala and leaves the church and Crowley behind.

Six hours later, Dean parks at the entrance to the Bunker. He looks over at a sleeping Sam and turns off the Impala's engine. Sam, even in his sleep, is holding on to Dean's belt loop. Dean sits there and looks up at the sky through the windshield. The sun is starting to rise and the falling angels seem to have stopped.

Sam opens his eyes and yanks on the belt loop. Dean covers Sam's hand and gently says, "Sammy, easy. We're home."

Sam nods.

Dean smiles at him, "Sammy, you need to let go."

Sam shakes his head and mumbles, "Just get out of the car."

Dean shrugs and opens the door. He steps out and Sam follows him out the driver's side, holding on tight to Dean's belt loop.

Dean looks at Sam, but says nothing. He closes the door and they walk to the Bunker door.

Kevin opens the door. He looks at Sam's death grip on Dean's belt loop and opens his mouth to say something, but Dean's "If you value your teeth, you will shut your mouth," has him closing it quickly.

Dean nods and walks past Kevin into the Bunker. Sam follows his brother and doesn't look at Kevin.

Kevin clears his throat and says, "I'm leaving."

Dean stops and turns around, Sam moves with Dean.

Dean nods, "Fine, give me back the key." He holds his hand out.

Kevin takes the Bunker key out of his jean's pocket and hands it to Dean.

Kevin looks at Sam, and says calmly, "I'm sorry."

Sam says nothing.

Dean glares at Kevin, "If you're leaving, then leave. I need to take care of Sam."

Kevin thinks about cursing out the hunter, but recognizing the 'don't fuck with me' look, decides wisely to just walk out the door. As he turns around to say 'goodbye', the door slams in his face and locks loudly. Kevin walks past the Impala and walks away from the Bunker.

Dean helps Sam to the nearest bathroom. Putting the toilet seat down, he pushes Sam to sit down.

Dean takes a deep breath, "Sammy, let me go. I just want to run to the library and get the first aid kit."

Sam looks at Dean and slowly lets his belt loop go. Dean kisses Sam gently on the forehead and whispers, "Right back, Sammy." He runs out of the bathroom.

Sam whimpers and searches for something of Dean's in the bathroom. He finds nothing and whimpers again. He tries to stand up, but his legs refuse to hold his weight. Sam sits on the lid and tries to see into the hall, but he is too far away from the door.

In a panic, tears running down his face, Sam yells, "Dean!"

Dean comes running into the bathroom, holding the first aid kit. "Right here, Sammy."

As soon as Dean is within reach, Sam grabs his brother's shirt with both hands and pulls him close. Sam buries his face in Dean's shirt and wraps his arms around his brother's waist. Dean strokes Sam's hair and gently whispers, "Ok, Sammy."

Dean gently pulls away from Sam. He guides Sam's right hand to a belt loop on his jeans and pulls the bandanna off of Sam's left hand. Dean balances the first aid kit on the toilet tank lid. He lets the hot water run and grabs a washcloth. He wets the washcloth and gently washes out the cut on Sam's hand. Sam quietly sits there and watches Dean wash his hand. Once the wound is clean. Dean opens the first aid kit, and grabs some thread and a needle.

Dean looks at Sam, "Ready?"

Sam glances up at Dean and nods. Dean sews up the wound as quickly and painlessly as he can.

Dean spreads some antibiotic cream over the stitches. He wets the washcloth. Dean lifts Sam's face and gently wipes the blood and tears away.

Dean asks gently, "So, how did you get so bloody?"

Sam whispers, "Abaddon showed up to rescue Crowley."

Dean stops and looks at Sam, "What happened?"

Sam gives him a weak smile, "She failed."

Dean laughs, "Good for you, Sammy." He sees that the cuts on Sam's face have already closed. He closes up the first aid kit.

Dean says gently, "You want to take a shower?"

Sam shakes his head, "I just want to sleep."

Dean nods, "Ok. Ready to get up?"

Sam takes a deep breath and nods.

Dean puts his hands under Sam's armpits and lifts Sam up to his feet. Sam continues to hold on to Dean's belt loop with his right hand and grabs Dean's shirt with his left.

Dean looks at him, "Can you walk to your room?"

As Sam's eyes widen in panic, Dean realizes his mistake and gently says, "My room? Can you walk to my room?"

Sam swallows and nods slowly. Dean smiles and leads the way to his room. He has a strong grip on Sam's right arm, as Sam holds on to his belt loop. His left hand pressed against the wall for support.

They get to Dean's room. Dean helps Sam take off his shirt, boots and socks. He helps Sam into the bed. He says gently, "I just want to run to the kitchen."

Sam swallows, but nods.

Dean runs to the kitchen, grabs a bottle of Gatorade out the mini fridge, and the bottle of aspirin off the table.

He runs back to his room. Sam is sitting up, anxiously looking at Dean.

Dean smiles and hands him the Gatorade and two aspirin. Sam swallows the pills.

Dean tells him, "Drink some more, while I get ready for bed."

Sam nods. He drinks half the bottle, while Dean takes off his shirt and pulls off his boots and socks.

Sam hands Dean the bottle. Dean puts the bottle on the nightstand and gets into the bed.

Dean turns off the lamp and lays on his back. Sam moves closer to Dean, he puts his head on Dean's chest. Dean wraps his arms around him. Sam grabs Dean's shirt with his right hand and rests his left next to his head.

Dean kisses Sam's forehead and says gently, "We are going to stay here, until you are in fighting shape again. No matter how long it takes. The angels can go fuck themselves for all I care. They bought this upon themselves. Right now, my only concern is you. Understand?"

Sam looks up from the safety of Dean's arms and nods. He puts his head back on Dean's chest and sighs contently.

Dean laughs.

Sam falls asleep listening to his big brother's heartbeat and Dean falls asleep listening to his little brother's breathing. Just like when they were children.

**THE END (not)**

**A/N4** : That's right.

I am working on chapter two


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO Everybody. **opens arms wide and hugs everybody** (yes I have long arms, LOL)

I missed you guys and gals, hope you missed me a little. Real life wasn't kind to me. Long story short, my Dad passed away over a month ago (September 2013) and I just haven't been inspired.

But thanks to friends and strangers over at tumblr, I had a lot of love and shoulders to cry on.

A big THANK YOU to Silver Ruffian, for being there when I needed somebody to talk to.

I am dedicating the rest of this story to my Dad.

Thank you to everyone that read my coda. Almost 900 of you. Wow. Thanks to everyone that left a review and/or fav'ed the story.

Okay, chick flick moment over, let's get down to business, shall we?

 **A/N1:** Since I had Sam and Dean go to the bunker right away, this is officially an AU story. Whatever similarities there may be between my story and the ninth season are completely unintentional.

 **A/N2** : All the warnings from chapter one still apply.

Hmm, everything else I have to say, will have to wait. LOL

Enjoy :D

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam opens his eyes. He is alone. He sits up and looks around the bedroom. He is alone.

He glances at his watch, it is 8:03 pm. He's been asleep over twelve hours.

He moves over to the right side of the bed and slowly stands up. He walks over to the door and looks up and down the hallway. No Dean.

Sam weighs his pride against the need for his big brother. Big brother wins. Sam yells, "Dean!".

Sam waits and gets ready to yell again, but he hears footsteps to his left. He turns in that direction and sees Dean running.

Dean stops and glares at Sam, "What the fuck, Sam?"

Sam swallows and looks down. He traces the stitches on his left hand with his right pointer finger, as he whispers "You weren't here."

Dean gently says, "I went to take a shower, then I made some coffee. You hungry?"

Sam nods without looking up.

Dean walks over to Sam and gently grabs both of his hands. He looks at the stitched wound on Sam's left hand. He looks up at Sam with a smile, "Go take a shower and I'll make us some sandwiches."

Sam swallows as he looks towards the bathroom. He glances at Dean and looks back at their hands, "I don't need a shower."

Dean laughs, "Yes, you do, Sammy."

Sam shakes his head as he holds Dean's hands tighter.

Dean says gently, "Sammy, I'll be in the kitchen."

Sam shakes his head and says nothing.

Dean sighs, "Ok, I'll stay with you, as you take a shower. What is my being uncomfortable against your clinginess?"

Sam glances up and whispers, "Thank you, Dean."

They walk towards the bathroom. Dean goes into Sam's room, "Sammy, let me get you fresh clothes, you get in the shower."

Sam stands there, but Dean comes over and gives him a gentle push towards the bathroom, "Sammy, I do not need to see you get in the shower. Have some pity. Five minutes, and I wll tell you when I'm there."

Sam nods and slowly walks into the bathroom. He undresses, steps into the shower stall and pulls the curtains shut.

Dean walks in a few minutes later with a loud, "I'm here, Sammy".

Sam relaxes and turns on the water.

Dean sits on the closed toilet seat and reads a magazine, that he had grabbed from Sam's room.

Ten minutes later, Sam pokes his head out of the shower curtains. Dean gets up, "Here's your clothes, I'll be in the hall."

Sam nods and watches his brother leave the bathroom. He gets out of the shower, dries himself off and dresses. He steps out of the bathroom and sees Dean waiting a few steps to the right of the door. Sam smiles.

Dean laughs, "Bitch, you so owe me. NOW can we go eat?"

Sam smiles even brighter, "Yes, jerk."

Dean continues to laugh as he and Sam walk to the kitchen.

They walk to the table. Dean pulls out a chair for Sam. Sam gives him a bitchface and sits down. Sam has a retort ready, but Dean squeezes the back of his neck and Sam relaxes, forgetting it. He looks up at his big brother and is greeted with warm green eyes and a warmer smile. Sam smiles in return.

Dean chuckles as he walks around the table and goes into the kitchen. Sam watches Dean get everything for their sandwiches.

Sam thinks about the events in the church. Crowley. Abaddon. Dean telling him that he loved him. Sam smiles to himself as he glances up at Dean. Dean Winchester does not say 'I love you', but sometimes he comes damn close enough. Sam watches Dean put the bread in the toaster, and smiles.

His big brother is more an 'action' kind of guy. Making sandwiches, fixing wounds, allowing Sam's clinginess, that is more Dean's style. Words, not so much.

A memory pops into Sam's mind.

.

.

.

_Four year old Sammy had been sick all Sunday with a stomach virus. But some 'pink stuff', some ginger ale and a whole lot of big brother attention, finally settled his stomach so that he fell asleep late Sunday night/early Monday morning. Only to wake up Monday afternoon, to no big brother. He climbed out of the bed and left the tiny bedroom that he and Dean were sharing. Sammy ran into the main room, he barely glanced at John cleaning weapons at the small table in the center of the room. Sammy was looking for one person and when he didn't see him, he bellowed "DEAN!" at the top of his lungs._

_John startled and dropped the gun that he had been cleaning, on the table. "Sammy, I sent Dean to school. Get back in bed."_

_Sammy, who by now had tears running down his face, shook his head and once again bellowed, "DEAN!"_

_John looked up in time to see his youngest son, make a dash for the front door. John ran out of his chair and grabbed Sammy before he could open the door. As Sammy kicked and pushed at John, John's cellphone rang._

_With a sigh, John put Sammy down and watched him, as he took his phone out of his back pocket. Sammy stood there looking at the door, crying._

_John spoke into his phone, "Hello." He listened to the caller and said, "He's fine."_

_Sammy looked up at his father and bellowed, "DEAN!", knowing that only his brother would be calling about HIM._

_John glared at Sammy, as he realized that Dean had hung up on him. "Go back to bed, Sammy."_

_Sammy looked at the door and with a sob, ran back to the bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and cried._

_(Dean's walk to the school, away from his sick brother, took him a half hour. He RAN back to the apartment in fifteen minutes.)_

_Sammy heard the door swing open and with a squeal, jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. Never missing a step or even slowing down, he jumped into his big brother's arms. Dean with a laugh, caught him and held him tight._

_._

_._

_._

Sam hears someone calling his name and he picks his head off the table. He had fallen asleep.

Dean laughs, "Didn't you get enough sleep? Here, eat this and then go back to bed." He places a plate with a huge sandwich in front of Sam. Sam sees that Dean already has a sandwich in front of him and there are two coffee mugs on the table.

With a sleepy smile, Sam says, "Thank you," and takes a sip of coffee. He then starts eating his sandwich.

Dean sits down, across from Sam and starts eating his sandwich.

Sam looks up at Dean and asks, "Remember when I was four and I had the stomach virus?'

Dean takes a sip of coffee and slowly nods, "Yep. Stayed up with you all night, got maybe three hours of sleep. Then Dad woke me up and told me to go to school." He gives Sam a weak smile, "Didn't want to go, but Dad said that he would look after you."

Sam laughs, "Right, I woke up and he told me to go back to bed."

Dean smiles, "I called Dad, just after lunch, wanted to know how you were. I heard you yell my name..."

Sam quietly interrupts him, "I woke up and you weren't there."

Dean reaches across the table and squeezes Sam's hand, "Sorry about that, Sammy. Then and now."

Sam weakly smiles, "It's okay, Dean."

Dean smiles, "Finish your sandwich." He gets up and puts his dirty dishes in the sink.

Sam watches him walk around the table and walk towards the door. Sam yells, "Where are you going?"

Dean stops and looks at Sam. He sees the panic in his brother's eyes and walks over to him. Once Dean is within reach, Sam grabs a belt loop on Dean's jeans, and pulls him closer. Sam rests his head against Dean's chest, and wraps his arms around Dean.

Dean rubs Sam's back. He gently says, "Sammy, I left Crowley in the church. I think it would be a good idea for me to go get him, wouldn't you agree?"

Sam nods against Dean's chest and says, "Yes, but not now."

Dean says gently, "Ok, Sammy."

Sam lets Dean go. Dean pulls out a chair and sits down, "I said finish your sandwich."

Sam weakly smiles, "Fine, Jerk." He picks up the rest of his sandwich.

Dean chuckles, "Bitch."

Sam finishes his sandwich and coffee. Dean gets up and takes Sam's dishes to the sink. He washes the dirty dishes.

Sam watches Dean.

.

.

.

_Sam walked into the room at the Astoria Motel. There was glass all over the floor. The ceiling mirror was shattered._

_Sam stood at the doorway and couldn't breathe. What happened? More importantly, where was Dean? HAD Dean even been here? Sam remembered holding his big brother in his arms, holding him tight, not wanting to let go, then Ruby had to make some smart ass remark. Sam had pushed Dean away, but Dean had been solid. Dean had been HERE._

_Sam heard voices behind him in the hallway and only turned around when he heard HIS voice. Dean was there with Bobby and the motel manager._

_Sam reached for Dean's arm and pulled him closer to him. Dean was ready to say something, until he saw the panic in his brother's eyes. Dean placed his hand, over Sam's and gently said, "It's ok, Sammy."_

_Sam nodded. Taking a deep breath, Sam let Dean go. He ran into the motel room, grabbed his stuff, shoved it into his duffel and ran back to the hallway. The motel manager was saying something about 'relocation', but Sam didn't care. He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him down the hall. Bobby shrugged at the motel manager and followed the brothers out of the motel._

_Sam went over to the Impala, opened her trunk, and threw his duffel inside. He closed the trunk, handed the keys to Dean, went to the passenger side and got in. Bobby looked at Dean, who shrugged._

_Dean walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. Bobby leaned in and asked Sam, "Victoria Motel?"_

_Sam stared out the windshield and nodded. Bobby walked over to his car and Dean got in the Impala._

_Dean started the car and with a glance at Sam, drove out of the Astoria's parking lot. They drive the short distance to the Victoria Motel in silence. Dean pulled into the parking lot, and Bobby pulled into the spot next to him. They all get out._

_Sam rushed to Dean's side and walked with him into the motel lobby, with Bobby walking in behind them. Dean got him and Sam a room, Bobby got the room next door. After getting their duffels, they walked to their rooms._

_Bobby gave Dean a hug, "Good night, Dean." Dean answered, "Night, Bobby."_

_He also gave Sam a hug, "Good night, Sam." Sam answered, "Good night, Bobby."_

_Bobby went into his room and Sam and Dean went into theirs._

_Dean sat on the first bed and went through his duffel, in an amazed voice he said, "Sammy, all my stuff is here."_

_Sam threw his duffel on the floor and sat on the second bed, facing Dean. Dean looked up at Sam, when he didn't get a response. Sam had tears running down his face. Dean got up, walked over to Sam's bed and sat down beside his brother. Sam grabbed Dean, buried his face in his brother's shirt and started to sob._

_Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and held him tight. Gently he said, "I'm here, Sammy. I'm right here."_

_Sam just held Dean tighter. Dean said gently, "You're tired."_

_He pulled away from Sam. He got Sam's duffel off the floor and took out Sam's sleep clothes._

_Dean looked at Sam, "Shower?" Sam shook his head and got up to change._

_Dean went to his own duffel and got his own sleep clothes out to change into._

_Dean glanced at Sam, who was just standing by his bed, "Get into bed."_

_Sam shook his head and looked at Dean. Dean smiled, "Ok, Sammy, come on."_

_Dean got into his bed and held the covers open for Sam. Sam laid against Dean's side and put his head on Dean's chest. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and listened to his brother's heartbeat. Dean held Sam close. They fell asleep._

_._

_._

_._

Sam wakes up to someone squeezing the back of his neck gently. He picks up his head and looks at Dean.

Dean laughs, "Tired, Sammy?'

Sam yawns instead of the smile he had planned, which makes Dean laugh harder.

Dean nods, "You have a lot of sleep to catch up on, come on, Sasquatch, bed."

Sam follows Dean out of the kitchen and back to Dean's room.

Dean gets into the bed and holds the covers for Sam. Sam gets into the bed, lays down, his head resting on Dean's chest. Sam's arms wrap around Dean. Dean holds Sam in his arms. He kisses the top of Sam's head gently.

Sam falls asleep instantly. Dean smiles and falls asleep a few minutes later.

TBC

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

 **A/N3** : Yeah, I know not a lot happened, but this has been sitting half done for almost a month. Then the first flashback scene popped into my head this morning and I figured that I would at least get this 'day' finished. I wanted to do Castiel's return to the bunker, but obviously it is going to take some time for him to get there. Just means more chapters. LOL

 **A/N4** : Even though I lost my inspiration for this, I did post **Enough is Enough** at the end of October, thank you to the 400+ of you, that looked at it.

 **A/N5** : Think that is it. I do have a few ideas for little stories and of course, there will be new chapters of this.

 **A/N6** : Let me know what you guys and gals think. Til, next time, Deanna saying good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody.

Wow, just wow. 1798 of you have read one of my stories in November. THANK YOU. Definitely needs to be said again. **THANK YOU**. Thank you, to all that have fav'ed and/or follow 'Dean Takes Care of Sammy'. THANK YOU. :D I feel like I cannot say THANK YOU enough.

Then there are the 736 of you that read one of my stories in December. THANK YOU.

Not to forget the 300 of you that have read one of my stories this month. THANK YOU.

Wait, THANK YOU to the 700 of you, that read 'Sammy Say "Dad"'.

Enough chick flick moment. LOL

**A/N1 :** Thank you to GoogleMaps. Make that a BIG thank you. I had a vision for this chapter, and then I got worried that I wouldn't be able to make it work. But GoogleMaps gave me what I needed. Woohoo. _Bing_ can go fudge themselves.

**A/N2** : Think that is it (for now). :D

Enjoy.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam opens his eyes. He is alone. He sees a folded piece of paper on the nightstand with 'SAM' on it. Sitting up, Sam grabs it, opens it up and reads:

_"Morning Sammy, Don't panic..."_

Sam stops reading and smiles, his big brother knows him too well. Sam continues to read:

_"...I figure the only way, I'm going to be able to get back to Crowley, is to sneak out. It is just after 6..."_

Sam stops reading and looks at his watch. 10:08 am. Sam takes a deep breath, Dean has been gone four hours. He goes back to Dean's note:

_"...and you are fast asleep. There's fresh coffee. I want you to eat breakfast and keep yourself busy until I get back. Dean"_

Sam gets out of the bed, he holds Dean's note tight in his hand as he walks out of the bedroom. He walks down the hall to his room. He gently places the note on the bed and changes his clothes. He picks up the note and walks out into the hall to the kitchen. He places the note on the table and walks over to the counter.

Sam puts a bagel in the toaster and gets cream cheese from the fridge. He pours himself a mug of coffee and brings it to the table.

He looks at Dean's note and has a need to know where exactly his big brother is. Sam runs out of the kitchen to the library and grabs his laptop. He runs back to the kitchen. He puts the laptop on the table. He walks to the counter, his bagel is done, he puts cream cheese on it and puts the bagel on a plate. He puts the cream cheese back in the fridge. He grabs the plate and walks to the table.

He sits down facing the doorway. Dean's note is to his left. The plate is in front of him, the mug of coffee in front of the plate. He opens up his laptop and turns it on. He places it to his right. Once the computer boots up, Sam goes to the location website and types in Dean's cellphone number. He eats his bagel, as he anxiously waits for the map to load with Dean's location.

_Norfolk, Nebraska_

Sam takes a sip of coffee and puts the mug back on the table, making sure it is centered in between Dean's note and his laptop. Sam puts his index finger on the red dot, on the screen, which represents Dean's phone. Sam has a need to hear Dean's voice.

He gets up from the chair and runs down the hall to his room. He stands there and looks around for his phone. He sees it on his desk. Sam grabs it and runs back to the kitchen.

Sam sits down and speed dials Dean.

Dean picks up on the third ring, "Morning, Sammy."

Sam moves closer to the table and puts his right index finger on the red dot. He whispers, "Good morning, Dean."

Dean says in a gentle voice, "You left me no choice, Sammy. I didn't want to leave Crowley alone for much longer and I didn't want to stress you more than need be. You have breakfast?"

Sam nods, then realizes that Dean can't see him, "Bagel."

Dean laughs, "That's it? Sammy, you're a growing boy, you need more than a bagel."

Sam, his finger still on the screen, swallows, "Wasn't that hungry. Bagel was good enough."

Dean says calmly, "Okay, Sammy. So, I figure Crowley can give us some helpful information. I'm going to bring him back to the bunker. Okay?"

Sam whispers, "I don't know."

Dean sighs, "Okay, Sam. Tell you what, I got another two hours or so until I get to the church, think about it and call me with a definite answer."

Sam whispers, "Thanks, Dean."

Dean laughs, "Hey, don't thank me, Sam. I know that right now, you're on edge, but I'll be back before you know it. Talk to you in a while. Bye Sammy."

Sam whispers, "Bye Dean." Dean hangs up. Sam hangs up.

He picks up the empty coffee mug and sets his phone in its place. He picks up the empty plate and gets up.

He goes to the sink and washes the mug and plate. He puts them in the drainer.

Sam walks back to the table and sits down.

He thinks about what to do about Crowley.

Who gave him and Dean back the Colt to kill Lucifer. Which failed and cost Jo and Ellen their lives. Sam closes his eyes against the pain of losing the two women. But opens them up quickly, when he remembers Lucifer punching Dean, sending him crashing into a tree.

Sam found out the truth about his college buddy, Brady, from Crowley. Who used Dean as bait to capture Brady.

Crowley got Bobby to sell his soul for information on where to find Death. Then refused to give it back, until he, or whether his soulless self, and Dean found Crowley's bones and made him give Bobby back his soul.

Sam shudders as the memories of being soulless come to mind. He remembers running to save Dean, after Crowley locked Dean up in a room with ghouls. With that memory making up his mind, Sam refreshes the screen.

_Vermillion, South Dakota_

Sam picks up his phone and speed dials Dean.

Dean picks up on the second ring, "What did you decide, Sammy?"

Sam, in a strong voice, says, "Kill him."

Dean calmly says, "Fine. Almost at the church. You okay?"

Sam, putting his finger on the red dot, says "I think so."

Dean chuckles, "Okay, Sammy. Bye"

Sam swallows, "Bye, Dean." He closes his eyes as Dean hangs up. Sam ends the call and sets the phone back in its place, in between Dean's note and the laptop.

Sam picks up Dean's note, reads it again, and puts it back in its place.

Sam tries to think of something to keep himself busy, until Dean comes back to the bunker. But there is nothing that he WANTS to do. He looks at the laptop, but he doesn't want to disturb the location website.

Sam knows that he shouldn't be this needy on Dean. But he also knows that the world hates him. Everytime he and Dean are as close as they were when they were younger, the world says 'hell no', and causes something to happen.

After Jessica's death, Sam reconnected with Dean, but the world didn't like that. Dean's electrocution, the car accident, Gordon, Sam's death, Dean's deal. Dean died and when he came back, the world still kept them at odds.

Sam shudders when he thinks about how Ruby kept him from Dean. If only he could go back and do things differently. He would never had taken that first taste of demon blood and instead would have killed Ruby, when she reappeared in his life. Dean would have been returned to him and he would have been grateful for every day that he had his big brother back.

Sam shakes his head because he knows he can't change the past. He refreshes the screen.

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

Sam thinks about what happened in the church. He remembers how he didn't care if he died, he had believed that he had been replaced with Castiel and Benny in Dean's heart. Sam shakes his head at his own foolishness. He touches the red dot on the screen and smiles.

When he was younger, he knew that Dean loved him. As he grew up and realized that he didn't want to hunt for the rest of his life and always seemed to butt heads with Dad, he still knew that Dean loved him. When he left to go to Stanford and Dean dropped him at the bus station, pushing $500 into his hand, he knew that Dean loved him.

Sam should never have thought that he had lost Dean's love.

But still he is afraid to have Dean out of his sight, not to have Dean within reach. Because the world hates him and will do anything to take Dean from him. Sam refreshes the screen.

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

Sam takes a deep breath. Dean is going to be there awhile.

Sam thinks that tonight he will sleep in his own bed. But he remembers that means sleeping in his own ROOM, away from Dean. Sam, in a panic, grabs Dean's note and runs his finger across 'SAM', and relaxes. He puts the note back in its place and decides that TOMORROW he will sleep in his own bed, in his own room. But tonight, he needs to be with Dean after being away from him all day.

Sam smiles and decides that he will have a hot meal waiting for his big brother when he gets home. Sam laughs, when he thinks of the bunker as 'home', but that is what it seems to him. Home.

Sam refreshes the screen.

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

Sam touches the red dot. He glances at the time on the screen. 12:47 pm

Sam looks at his phone. He wants to call Dean, but he doesn't want to distract him, if Dean is still dealing with Crowley. Sam takes a deep breath. He should find something to do.

Dean still has a six hour drive back to the bunker, once he is done with Crowley. Sam knows that he can't just sit at the kitchen table watching the screen for six more hours.

Sam wonders how long it will take until Dean leaves Sioux Falls. He folds his arms down on the table, lays his head down and tries to relax.

.

.

.

_It was four days after leaving Broward County, that Sam was able to sleep in his own bed. But that night, he still woke up at 3 in the morning, terrified that Dean was gone. He stood by Dean's bedside and watched his brother sleeping. After a few seconds, Dean's big brother radar detected a little brother in crisis and Dean opened one eye. Without saying a word, Dean pulled back the bedsheets. Sam climbed into the bed and rested his head on Dean's chest, as Dean covered them up. He wrapped his arms around Sam, kissed the top of Sam's head and went back to sleep. Sam fell asleep, listening to Dean's heart beating._

_The next morning they drove to a gas station. Dean filled up the tank and then went inside to pay, while Sam waited in the Impala. Sam noticed a guy looking around the area and then walk inside. Sam got out of the car and stepped inside the store. He saw Dean and the attendant talking, their backs to the door. The guy was approaching his brother, his hand going into his pocket._

_Sam pulled out his gun, caught up to the guy in two strides, and yelled, "Don't even think about it," as he put his gun to the guy's ear._

_Dean turned around, grabbed the gun out of the guy's hand. He looked up at Sam and gently said, "Ok, Sammy. Put the gun down."_

_Sam glared at the guy and smacked his gun against the guy's head. The guy dropped to the ground. Sam slowly backed away and put his gun back in his waistband against his back. He looked up at Dean, his eyes shiny._

_Dean nodded and looked back at the attendant. He put the guy's gun on the counter and asked the attendant, "What do I owe you?"_

_The attendant shook his head, pushed the bag of food that was on the counter towards Dean and said, "No charge."_

_Dean said, "Thanks", with a smile. He grabbed the bag with his left hand and as he walked over to Sam, Sam grabbed his right sleeve. They walked out, got into the Impala and drove away._

_._

_._

_._

Sam opens his eyes. He glances at the laptop screen. 1:25pm. Sam refreshes the screen.

_Vermillion, South Dakota_

Taking a deep breath, Sam reaches for his phone. He speed dials Dean.

Dean picks up on the second ring, "Sammy."

Sam holds the phone tight, "Hi, Dean."

Dean says calmly, "Crowley is dead. Dragged his ass outside and I salted and burned him. I'm on my way back, all I want is a shower and some sleep."

Sam places his index finger gently on the red dot, "Aren't you hungry?"

Dean says, "Hell yes. Shit, I don't want to stop."

Sam says, "I was going to make dinner."

Dean chuckles, "Perfect. I'll give you a call, when I reach Hastings. Bye Sammy."

Sam takes a deep breath, "Bye Dean."

Dean says gently, "Sammy, I'm driving as fast as I can. Don't want to get a ticket, ok?"

Sam nods. His finger still on the red dot, he closes his eyes and whispers, "Ok, Dean."

Dean says gently, "Bye, Sammy." He hangs up.

Sam swallows and ends the call. He places the phone in between Dean's note and his laptop.

He picks up Dean's note. 'SAM' on the outside, but 'Sammy' inside.

Sam smiles. He finds it hard to remember a time, when he hated when Dean called him 'Sammy'.

He remembers when Gordon called him 'Sammy', Sam wanted to cut out his tongue, only DEAN can call him 'Sammy'.

Sam remembers when Dean got back from Hell, the 'Sammys' were few and far between. Sam swallows when he realizes that he was so wrapped up in his addiction, that he didn't even notice. But it was worse when he was soulless, Sam can count on one hand the number of times, Dean called him 'Sammy'. It was only when Dean got him back his soul, that he FELT like he deserved to be called 'Sammy'.

Now, 'Sammy' feels like Dean is holding him in a tight hug. Sam feels loved and safe. Sam rolls his eyes, Dean would have a field day if he knew THAT.

He puts Dean's note back on its spot on the table. He touches the red dot.

Sam decides that he will play solitaire until it is time to start making dinner. He gets up and walks to Dean's room. He looks at Dean's bed, and stops. He left the sheets a tangled mess, when he got out of bed this morning. Sam makes the bed. He finds a pack of cards in Dean's nightstand drawer and walks back to the kitchen.

He sits down and takes the aces out of the deck. He riffle shuffles the deck and lays out the four cards of the tableau. Sam plays. But he soon stops and smiles.

He can remember Dean teaching him to play solitaire when he was five or six. He sat on Dean's lap, as Dean shuffled the cards and then went step by step on how to play. Dean explained the order of the cards and the different suits. Sam doesn't remember where Dad was, he could have been sleeping or out on a hunt, or even at the other end of the table. All Sam remembers is Dean and him.

Sam remembers when he was sick, he only wanted Dean to take care of him.

When Dean would come back from a hunt hurt, Sam would push Dad away from his brother, so that HE could tend to Dean's wounds. Sam would then lay next to his brother, as if his presence would make Dean heal faster.

Sam takes a deep breath. He knows that Dean and him are closer than normal brothers, but then again, they have gone through a lot of shit that normal brothers, hell normal people, will never go through in a thousand lifetimes. He knows that a thirty year old man shouldn't be so dependent on his big brother. But knowing it and being able to deal with being apart from Dean, are two diffeent things.

People know that they shouldn't drink and drive and yet people do. People know that they shouldn't take drugs, and yet they do.

Sam knows that he is a grown man and should be able to handle being in the bunker by himself, while Dean is taking care of Crowley, but all Sam can think about is going downstairs, taking one of the cars in the garage and driving until he meets up with Dean.

Sam takes a deep breath. He looks at the time on the screen. 3:37 pm

Sam refreshes the screen.

_Columbus, Nebraska_

Sam grabs his phone off of the table. He speed dials Dean.

The phone rings. The voice mail kicks in on the tenth ring, Sam ends the call without leaving a message. He looks at the screen and then at his phone.

Sam puts the phone on the table. His hands are shaking.

He tries to think of why Dean wouldn't pick up his phone and all he can think of is Dean hurt somewhere in Columbus, Nebraska. Then Sam realizes that Dean's PHONE is in Columbus, Nebraska, but DEAN could be anywhere. Sam tries to think of what to do, but all that comes to mind are the times that the world hated him.

The wendigo, the skinwalker, the rawhead, the vision of Max shooting Dean, the car crash, the djinn, Gordon, Broward County, the hellhounds.

Sam sobs.

His phone rings. He grabs it and looks at the caller ID.

_D_

Sam pushes the 'send' button and sobs, "Dean."

Dean gently says, "Sammy. I am so so sorry. I stopped to get gas, and left my phone on the seat. Went inside to pay and when I got back to the car, I saw that you had called."

Sam holds the phone close to his ear, his right index finger resting on the red dot that represents DEAN. He slowly relaxes at the sound of Dean's voice. His brother is fine.

When Sam doesn't answer him, Dean gently says, "Sammy, say something."

Sam swallows and whispers, "Something."

Dean's laughter, calms Sam even more. He whispers, "I didn't know what to do."

Dean gently says, "Sorry, Sammy. It's your own fault. You keep calling me, so it's just easier to leave the phone on the seat, than to have to keep taking it out my pocket."

Sam whispers, "No more stops, Dean."

Dean says gently, "No more stops, Sammy. I promise. Are you ok?"

Sam shakes his head, but whispers, "For now."

Dean says gently, "Ok, goodbye Sammy, I'll call when I hit Hastings."

Sam swallows, he knows that Dean can't be on the phone the rest of his trip, but Sam is reluctant to let Dean go.

Dean says gently, "Sammy."

Sam whispers, "Bye, Dean." Dean hangs up. Sam ends the call.

He puts the phone back in its spot in between Dean's note and his laptop. He gets up and goes to the sink. He splashes some cold water on his face. He wipes his face with a paper towel. He holds on to the counter.

Dean will be back in less than three hours. Sam just has to hold it together a little while longer.

He takes a deep breath and walks back to the table. He's done with playing cards. He gathers up the cards and puts them back in the box. He runs to Dean's room and puts the cards back in the nightstand drawer. He notices a few wrinkles in Dean's pillow, and smooths them out. He runs back to the kitchen.

Sam sits down at the table. He runs a finger across 'SAM' on Dean's note and touches the red dot on the screen gently.

He folds his arms on the table and lays his head down. Facing the laptop, Sam closes his eyes.

.

.

.

_They pulled into a motel in Lakewood, Colorado. Sam looked over at a sleeping Dean._

_He wondered what would have happened if he and Ben hadn't fallen through the floorboards in the tunnel. Would he had found Dean in time? What would he had said to Dad on the phone? "Dad, you helped kill your son."_

_Sam gasped at his cold heartedness. Dean woke up and looked around._

_He smiled at Sam, "We stopping?"_

_Sam nodded and got out of the car. Dean got out as well. Sam noticed Dean holding his side._

_Sam told him, "Dean, stay here, I'll check us in."_

_Dean nodded and leaned against the Impala. Sam ran to the motel office. He got a room and ran back to Dean._

_Sam got their duffels out of the trunk and gently closed the door, because he didn't want to jar Dean who was still leaning against her._

_Holding both duffels, Sam walked over to Dean. Dean reached for his duffel, but Sam handed him the key instead._

_Dean rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. Sam walked in and dropped Dean's duffel on the first bed. He walked over and dropped his duffel on the other bed. He glanced at Dean._

_Dean was taking his jacket off slowly, Sam knew better than to offer to help, but couldn't help asking, "You okay?"_

_Dean snorted and threw his jacket on a chair. He grabbed his_ _toiletry bag, and his sleep clothes and went into the bathroom._

_Sam sat on the bed. He couldn't believe how close he came to losing Dean. He wondered how close to death, Dean got during the time he was in Stanford._

_Dean walked out the bathroom and walked past Sam. Sam without thinking, reached for a belt loop, but Dean kept walking and got into his bed. Sam swallowed. Dean's sleeppants didn't have belt loops. Sam sat there, feeling lost and not knowing why._

_Dean said, "Sam, when you're done in the bathroom, turn off the light"._

_Sam glanced at Dean, who was under the covers, on his back, facing the door, and said, "Okay"._

_Sam grabbed his own toiletry bag, and sleep clothes, got off the bed and went into the bathroom._

_He came out of the bathroom and walked to his bed. Dean was still on his back, his head turned towards Sam's bed. Sam turned off the light and got into his bed._

_Sam closed his eyes and saw Dean hanging there, the wendigo chewing on his shoulder._

_Sam sat up and covered his mouth to stop the scream that wanted to come out. He looked over at Dean and slowly got out of the bed._

_Sam went over to Dean's bed and stood there, unsure what to do. When they were younger it was so easy to just crawl into Dean's bed and feel safe after a bad dream. But after a three year separation, Sam couldn't assume that Dean would allow it._

_Sam stood there, frozen._

_But, even after a three year separation, Dean's big brother radar was still on duty, Dean opened up his eyes and saw a little brother in crisis, "Sammy, why aren't you in bed?"_

_Sam just looked at Dean, afraid that anything he said would lead to him sounding like he was five._

_Dean shook his head and pulled back the covers, "Get in."_

_Sam got into the the bed, put his head against Dean's chest. Dean winced._

_Sam picked his head up and whispered, "Sorry."_

_Dean nodded, "It's okay." He gently pulled Sam to him. Sam carefully laid his head back on Dean's chest and wrapped his arms around Dean,. Dean rubbed Sam's back with his left hand._

_Sam listened to Dean's heart beating and smiled. NOW he felt safe. Sam fell asleep._

_._

_._

_._

Sam wakes up. His cellphone is ringing.

Sam reaches for it with his left hand as his right hand reaches to refresh the locator screen.

_D_

_Hastings, Nebraska_

Smiling, Sam speaks into the phone, "Dean".

Dean laughs, "Hi, Sammy, I was wondering where you were."

Still smiling, Sam says, "I guess I fell asleep."

Dean laughs, "You got a lot of sleep to catch up on. I'm in Hastings, be back at the bunker in an hour or so."

Sam says, "I'll have dinner waiting for you."

Dean says, "Awesome. Bye Sammy."

Sam answers, "Bye Dean," and they both end the call.

Sam puts the phone back in its spot on the table, between Dean's note and the laptop.

Sam looks at the time. 5:02 pm.

Sam gets up. He grabs a jar of spaghetti sauce from the cabinet and empties it into a pot. He puts the pot on the stove and puts a small light underneath it. He grabs another pot and fills it with water. He puts that pot on the stove with a small light also.

Sam gets a spoon from the drawer and stirs the sauce. He places the spoon in between the two burners.

Sam stands there. He looks over at the laptop and sees the red dot. Sam relaxes. Dean will be home soon.

Sam smiles as a memory pops into his head.

.

.

.

_Four year old Sammy sat, where he always sat at this time of the day, on the sofa, watching the door to the apartment. Dad was at the table writing in his journal. Sammy looked at the clock on the end table. Dean had taught him, that when the big hand and the little hand were both on the '3', that was the time Dean came home from school. Right now, the big hand was on the '2'._

_Sammy glared at the big hand, hoping to make it move faster. Sammy glanced at Dad, but Dad had eyes only for his journal._

_Sighing, Sammy looked at the clock again. The big hand was now on the '3' and if by magic, the door opened up._

_Dean stepped into the apartment._

_With a squeal, Sammy flew off the sofa and ran to his big brother. Dean grabbed him, span him around a couple of times and then pulled Sammy close to him. Sammy buried his face in Dean's neck and held Dean tight._

_Sammy had only one thought in mind._

_Dean was home._

_._

_._

_._

Sam smiles as he thinks of his younger self, all giddy over Dean's arrival.

Sam is definitely NOT going to get giddy when Dean (finally) returns to the bunker.

Sam, after all, is a grown man. He may give Dean a wave and a 'Hi, Dean', but that is **it**. Dean does NOT need to know that Sam has been in the kitchen all day, relying on a red dot to keep track of Dean. Nope, Sam is a grown man, NOT a four year old boy, that needs his big brother nearby. Dean does NOT need to know how much Sam missed him. No, because Sam is a grown man. He can survive a day without Dean. Sam is NOT going to let Dean know how close he was to getting a car and chasing after him. Because, Sam is a grown man. Dean does NOT need to know that Sam sat thinking that the world would love to take away his big brother AGAIN.

Because Sam is a...

Sam stops thinking, when he hears familiar footsteps coming down the hallway.

Sam turns away from the stove and sees DEAN standing by the doorway. He looks tired, but he smiles and says, "Hey, Sammy."

Sam may or may not have squealed, but his four year old self, would have smiled knowingly, at how fast Sam went from standing in front of the stove LOOKING at Dean, to standing in the hallway, HOLDING Dean.

Sam's arms are wrapped tight around his brother and both hands are grabbing Dean's shirt. His head is resting on Dean's shoulder and he has only one thought in mind.

_Dean is home._

Dean holds Sam and rubs Sam's back with his right hand.

After a while, Dean tries to pull away, but Sam holds him tight and mutters into Dean's neck, "Not yet".

Dean chuckles and rubs Sam's back.

Sam's grip on Dean loosens, and Dean pulls away. He smiles up at his little brother, "You ok, Sammy?"

Sam, forgetting that he is a GROWN MAN, nods, "I am NOW."

Dean smiles, "Good, I have time for a quick shower?"

Sam nods, "The spaghetti needs to cook."

Dean smiles, "Awesome." He walks towards the bathroom.

Sam, not ready to let Dean out of his sight, says the first thing that comes to mind, "I'm not sleeping in MY bed, tonight."

Dean laughs as he turns back to Sam, "Not a problem, Sammy. Give me ten minutes, OK?"

Sam nods.

Dean looks at him, and gently says, "Sammy, dinner."

Sam swallows and nods. Dean smiles and walks into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

Sam fights the urge to run to the door and walks into the kitchen. He gets a box of spaghetti from the cabinet and empties it into the boiling water. Sam stirs the sauce.

He gets a long pronged fork out of the drawer to stir the spaghetti. He puts the fork down in the center of the stove.

He makes sure that the spoon and fork are not touching.

Sam stays by the stove. He occasionally stirs the sauce and the spaghetti.

He hears Dean walk into the kitchen and relaxes. He looks up and sees Dean looking at the laptop screen.

Dean smiles at Sam, "Were you stalking me, Sam?"

Sam doesn't say anything as he watches Dean close the site and shut down the laptop. He watches as Dean closes up the laptop and moves it to the end of the table. Dean picks up Sam's cellphone and his note. He puts both on top of the laptop.

Sam looks at the pile and starts to tense up, but he watches Dean walk to the fridge and take out two beers. Sam smiles.

_Dean is home_.

Dean smiles at Sam, and walks back to the table. He puts the beers down. He sets the table.

Sam checks the spaghetti, and smiles. It is time to eat. He plates up the spaghetti and brings the plates to the table.

Sam sits down and smiles across the table at Dean.

Dean smiles, "Smells great, Sam." He starts eating. Sam starts eating.

Sam relaxes as he watches Dean eat. He mentally scolds himself for being worried about Dean.

Sam smiles as he looks down at his plate and continues to eat.

_Dean is home_.

Three words that always made him relax. No matter how old Sam was, no matter what city they were in, no matter how big or small the motel room was.

_Dean_ (his big brother) _is_ (verb) _home_ (place they were currently in).

Sam stops eating, when he realizes something. It wasn't _the place_ that was home, it was DEAN that was _home_.

Sam realizes THAT is why he never fit in at Stanford, even with Jess, who he loved.

THAT is why when he was with Amelia, he never felt comfortable, he wanted to know what had really happened to Dean, and yet was afraid to find out.

THAT is why the bunker feels like home, not because of the bunker itself, BUT because DEAN is here with Sam.

_Dean IS home_.

Sam smiles, he has solved the mystery of his clinginess. After losing Dean all those times, he needs to have 'his home' close for a while, just to feel safe once again.

Sam looks up, ready to share this with Dean. He is even looking forward to Dean's protest at 'chick flick moments'.

Dean isn't there. His plate and beer bottle are gone, as well.

Sam feels the familiar panic start in his stomach, the spaghetti threatening to make an appearance.

Sam sits there, unable to think beyond 'Dean isn't there', when he feels a hand at the back of his neck, squeezing gently.

Dean says in a gentle voice, "Sammy, what happened? Relax, man."

Sam looks up, Dean is standing at his side, plate and bottle in his right hand, his left hand, gently rubbing Sam's neck.

Sam gives him a weak smile, and whispers, "I'm ok."

Dean laughs, "Bullshit." He lets go of Sam and walks to the garbage to get rid of the empty bottle, then he walks over to the sink and puts the water on.

Sam says in a calmer voice, "I'll do the dishes."

Dean looks over at Sam, "You sure? You cook, I clean."

Sam nods, "Sure. You must be tired, go watch tv and I'll take care of the dishes."

Dean shrugs and turns off the water, "Ok, Sam."

Dean walks out of the kitchen.

Sam takes a deep breath. He finishes his dinner and gets up to wash the dishes.

After the dishes are done, Sam walks out of the kitchen.

He walks down the hall to the tv room. He is disappointed to see Dean sitting in an armchair instead of on the sofa. Dean is fast asleep. Sam sits down in an armchair, by the door, and looks at the tv. Some car restoration show is on.

Sam looks at Dean. Dean has his head against the right wing of the chair. He is softly snoring. Sam smiles, his big brother looks so peaceful.

Sam takes a deep breath. He should have told Dean yesterday that he wanted to go with him to take care of Crowley. They could have taken turns driving, instead of Dean driving there and back by himself.

Sam kicks himself mentally for not even asking if Dean had any trouble with Crowley. Sam looks over at Dean, looking for any new bruises or cuts, but he doesn't see any.

Sam is disgusted with himself for not paying any attention to Dean during dinner, so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he didn't even realize when Dean got up from the table.

Sam looks at Dean, he looks uncomfortable in the chair.

Sam takes a deep breath and says, "Dean".

Dean opens his eyes slowly and looks at Sam. He says in a sleepy voice, "Here, Sammy", as he holds out the tv remote to Sam.

Sam smiles, "Go to bed, Dean."

Dean nods and gets up. He hands the remote to Sam, who throws it on the sofa. Dean walks out of the room.

Sam watches Dean walk down the hall to his bedroom. A few minutes later, Dean, in his sleep clothes walks across the hall to the bathroom.

Sam gets up and runs into his room to change into his own sleep clothes.

He waits until Dean comes out of the bathroom and goes into his room. Sam runs into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Sam comes out and walks to Dean's bedroom.

Dean is laying on his back, fast asleep.

Sam smiles when he sees the bedsheets on the left of the bed off to the side, waiting for him. Sam walks to the left side of the bed, turns off the light and lays against Dean's side. He reaches for the sheets, but Dean has already pulled them over Sam and himself.

Dean rests his left hand on Sam's back. Sam listens to Dean's heart beating.

Dean whispers, "Night, Sammy."

Sam says, "Good night, Dean."

They fall asleep minutes later.

TBC

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

**A/N3:** JFC. I typed 'Hello Everybody' the beginning of November. YES, November. And here it is mid-January. I would type a scene or two and then stop. Two weeks later, another scene or two, then stop. Rinse and repeat. Then there were weeks when I didn't even bother. But now it is done. thank Chuck.

**A/N4** : Thank Chuck for Google, I wanted to make this chapter as realistic as possible. We all know that the Impala seems to go from state to state in a matter of minutes. I wanted some realism with Dean's trip to the church and back to the bunker. With Google, I got places in between and driving time. \o/

**A/N5** : I also wanted to show Sam's dependence on Dean, and his OCD, which we saw in **Mystery Spot** and that I showed a little of in **The Trickster Gets His Just Desserts.**

**A/N6:** I also wanted to include some of my head canons. I love flashbacks. Hope you do too. :D

**A/N7** : A word about season 9. Obviously this is AU. Kevin is still alive, and he will stay alive. Crowley is dead. Castiel is walking to the bunker, and I promise that next chapter he will finally show up. LOL There will be no Ezekiel or Gadreel, or any other angels. I have plans for Metatron, which are completely different than what he is doing in the show. All my Sammy needed to get better, was some sleep and some TLC from big brother.

**A/N8** : I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but I am not making any promises, that i won't be able to keep.

**A/N9:** Hope you all liked this chapter and that it worked on paper, as I envisioned it in my head.

Deanna saying good night and as always, thank you for reading my stories. XOXOXO


End file.
